


New Vessel

by Loki69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki69/pseuds/Loki69
Summary: After Metatron brings Gabriel back, the archangel escapes into a new vessel.





	1. Ella

**Author's Note:**

> After Meta Fiction.

After being forced to put Castiel in an illusion, with a horrible script, Gabriel was shoved into a room surrounded with burning holy oil in the walls and doors. As the traitorous angel started a monologue, the Archangel started pushing their voice to the strongest vessel he could find. "Hello, I am needing help." He said with an atrial voice holing whoever it was would listen.

Ella was laying, stretched out over her bed, with her laptop open on some reason sites and a few documents open from her writing stories. She shot up and looked around as she heard the voice thinking it was in her room "Hello? Who is there?" She asked as she looked around wondering if she was just hearing things again. The angel felt hope since she could hear him. "I am the Archangel, Gabriel. I am in need of your help, young one." Her eyes got wide as she started to think about what she just herd. "Um... How can I help?" She asked politely and all the angel could do is smile a little. "I am needing a way to walk the earth, I..." Gabriel started before he gasped and frantically said. "So you need me to be your vessel? If that's the case then yes, you may!" Then archangel a little shocked before he thanked her and jumped out of his current vessel and diapered from the room, leaving Metatron still monologue to an illusion of the long gone archangel.

Ella went into the back of her mind as the archangel opened her eyes to see her new room, still having boxes packed with all her stuff on the floor. The angel closed her eyes before pushing the lightly damaged grace through her body, fusing her body print to the angel's grace. Gabriel let out a deep breath before raking her memories before wincing a little as her past unfold to the angel. Letting out a deep sigh before wiping the tears out her face the angel said mental to the girl. 'If you would like, I am keeping you sleeping until you want to come out.' Her mind slipped into sleep before Gabriel took full control of the girl's body.

After an hour of laying down and getting used to how her grace reacted to this vessel. She sat up before eying the computer to see what she was doing before showing up before pulling a slight smirk on her lips. "studying lore? If I would have known any better she was on the path of becoming a hunter..." The angel mumbled before hearing a rather annoying voice yell. "Ella! Supper is finished! I want you to eat down here with us tonight!" Gabriel's raised her eye brown before sliding off the bed and heading out to the door. The hallway was very clean and almost annoyingly bland. As the angel walked down the stairs she saw the same style living room and the kitchen, oh that kitchen. It had to be someone close to parfait pink, it made the angels eyes close before putting a mask up. "Ah! Ella! Come. Sit down." The aunt said as the angel eyes the woman, she sat down in the furthest chair away from the woman before looking down at the rabbit food on her plate. There was not ever meat but there were bland beans and something that looked like pink strings. Gabriel huffed before looking up at the aunt as she hid the sass in her voice. "I'm not sure if you know this but I kinda require a diet of red meat to keep me from fainting all the time." She said not even stuttering like a young girl would but what was said was true, well use to be. Ella had low iron in her system regardless what she ate or vitamins she ate, one reason she stayed in her room a lot regardless where she was. The aunt made a face as if she stabbed her with a knife. "We do not eat that kind of stuff in this house!" Making a loud huff, Gabriel stormed off back to the bedroom to figure out if her wings were working just enough to jump on to get to one of the angel's safe houses nearby.

Gabriel let a light sigh realizing his vessel only had three boxes with her of her stuff before raking the mind to find out if she had a way of money and nodded before snapping her fingers making it send to the nearby safe house instead of this place. She stood up grabbing the car keys, it was from the girl's father, and heading downstairs before getting stopped by the aunt. "Where are you going, little miss?" The woman asked before almost facing the full wrath of an archangel be but on a moody female face instead. "I found a play to stay from now on, I won't be a burden for you, so just let me leave and you won't have to deal with me again...." The angel said with a snippy tone before pushing past the woman and heading out the door. The aunt looked in shock before running out after Ella only to see her pulling off in a white Chevy Impala.

A few miles down the road the angel lets a deep sigh out as the road seemed to stretch on forever. 'If only I was stronger I would not have to use the slow way of traveling...' She shrugged and ended up finding herself in a small town as she felt sleep pull out her vessel before pulling into a cheap hotel that was right on the side of the main road. She the last room out before taking her car and parking in front of her room only to see a familiar car in the next spot over. Sam and Dean seem to have been in town working a job. She parked her car and grabbed the laptop and a box of the girl's clothes in it before opening the room up only to here shouting in the next room over. She placed the box on the table before eying the room out, two beds that had a TV in between them and a door that lead to the bathroom off to the right. She sat down before hearing more yelling before she groaned wanting to get some sleep before marching over to the next door and pounding on the door.


	2. Sweet Heart

The hunters were arguing about the case at hand before hearing a pounding on the door. The looked at each other before Dean got up and opened the door seeing a lovely brunette with whiskey eyes glaring at him as he opened the door. "What are..." She started before letting out a huff as she saw Sam peer over to see who it was. "I hate to bother you but I've been on the road all day and really need some rest...." She said holding back a comment about the two men in the room. Dean looked confused before Sam pushed him out of the way and nodded. "Yeah, I... I'm sorry about that..." Sam gave a shy smile as she smirked. "Night." She said before twirling around into her room and closing the door.

After Sam closed the door Dean's face was plaster with a large smile. "Damn, Sam." Sam glared at his brother knowing what he was going to say. "Shut it... I'm going to bed..." The younger hunter got into his bed before Dean turned the lights off and went to bed too.

In the room, Gabriel looked down at her hands a little confused what came over her when Sam came into view before shrugging and flopping down on the bed. As she closed her eyes she heard Sam's voice coming through the pray channel. 'I'm not even sure why I am doing this but I just felt a need too. I know you died and I might just be thinking to my self at the moment but I just need to get a few things off my chest.' Sam let out a light sigh before continuing 'I just met a girl tonight and I can't understand why I am drawn to her. The last girl I was drawn to was Jess. I'm going to try something tomorrow, yeah... Well that's it for now, I need to get rest...' Sam's prayer ended before Gabriel let out a heavy sigh before trying to fight the vessel passing out. "Dammit kiddo..." She mumbled before slipping into a dream.

The next day Dean got woken up by a call from Castiel. After hanging up, midway of being dressed, Sam woke up from Dean rushing around the room. "What's up?" Sam asked before Dean looked over at his brother. "Just some trouble with Cas." Sam gave his brother his bitch face before Dean rolled his eyes still moving around the room. "He got trapped in a holy oil trap, he asked me to help him out." Sam was about to open his mouth before Dean cut him off. "He is just in the next town over, I should be back tonight, tomorrow at the latest..." Dean said before slamming the door to the room.

After hearing the Impala pull away Sam let out a deep sigh before mumbling looking down and closing his eyes figuring he would vent. In the other room, the angel started fixing up some cheesecake mix when Sam's voice echoed into her head. 'To anyone close enough to hear this, I just need to talk and vent. I don't need help or anything just need to vent.' The hunter said making sure no angel appeared within the hotel room. Gabriel rolled her eyes as she started packing the gram cracker crust into the round pan the vessel just happened to have. 'Anyway, my brother just left me to help out his friend, It's more like boyfriend though.....' Sam huffed before letting out a deep sigh as Gabriel started to tap the side of the pan making everything leveled. 'I want to go ask someone I'm just not sure I can figure out an excuse to go over to them. I had a dream of her last night, It was...' Dean was cut off by a loud crash from the room next door, Gabriel was not paying attention and dropped the pan on the floor. She bent down to start cleaning what fell out when Sam finished what he was saying. 'Guess that's a reason...' He ended the prayer with that and headed out the door to knock on the girl's door.

Gabriel looked shocked when hearing the knock, Sam was talking about the new vessel. "One moment!" She yelled before placing the pan back on the table and walking over to open the door. "Yes?" She pulled a shocked face on as soon as she saw the younger hunter. "Um.. um.." Sam almost forgot why he ran over there before getting a hold on himself. "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright over here." She held back a laugh as how the hunter was acting before smiling. "I'm fine, just dropped a pan on the ground..." She looked back at the table as Sam looked past her finally to see she was making something. "Did you and your brother have another fight? I saw him pulling out of  
the lot when I got back from the store." Sam look off and huffed. "No, he just ran to help out his boyfriend..." His eyes got wide when he realized what he just said. "Um... I mean.... a friend of ours..." Gabriel just pulled a giggle out before walking back inside. "Ah, if you would like you can hang out, for now, need to finish this up." Sam looked a little shocked before walking inside and closing the door. "Have you ate?" She asked before packing the bottom of the pan again. Sam shook his head before and smiled. "Give me a few minutes and we can go out for breakfast!" She said popping a wink at him out of habit, Sam looked off hiding a light embarrassment on his face.

After she put the cheesecake in the fridge she turned around and tilted her head at Sam. "I just realized something, I don't know your name..." She smiled and looked off. "You can call me Ella." Sam looked shocked realizing he forgot to introduce himself before walking in the room. "Ah.. um... I'm Sam, Nice to meet you, Ella." He said before standing up from the chair and looked around. "Sam... Sam..." She mumbled as she wandered around the room getting a few things ready before turning around to face him. "Are you ready, Sammy?" She said pulling a nice smile on making Sam looked off again. "Um... Oh! I will meet you outside... I forgot something..." Sam darted out the door and grabbed his gun and wallet. Gabriel just chuckled at the frantic hunter and headed outside locking the door behind her.

After Sam made it outside he looked at her car a little shocked. "Where did you get her?" Ella smiled lightly as she looked at the white impala. "My dad, her name is Beauty." She said before Sam looked over at her and forgot what he was going to say. She had changed into a black button-up shirt, dark jeans and her hair were pinned out of her face so she could drive. "Um..." Sam closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Do you want to walk or me to drive?" She asked tilting her head a little watching the hunter get even more nervous. "Um.... we can walk....um... I saw dinner on the way through town yesterday." He said before looking at her again calming himself down a little. She smirked before gasping. "Sweet! Come on Sammy!" She chimed watching his twitch and take a deep breath before following her down the street.


	3. The Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how shot this is ended up being.

In the dinner, Ella and Sam sat down at the bar and looked over the menu. "So, what are you doing in town?" She asked him, already knowing what she wanted. "uh." Sam said looked at the menu before looking at her. "Just passing through really." He smiled lightly before looking back down and nodding his head at what he wanted. "You two ready?" The waitress asked before they both looked up and nodded before Ella chuckled a little. "I would like a large chocolate milk and the jumbo pancake plate with chocolate chips on top..." She looked down at the menu before smiling big. "And strawberry syrup." She chimed before looking over at Sam with a shocked face before speaking. "Same thing but strawberry's instead of chocolate chips and coffee." The waitress nodded before turning the ticket to the kitchen. She tilted her head to him. "I hope you didn't do that just to try and win me over." She teased with a light wink before Sam gave a light 'what' face and she started snickering. "Sorry, couldn't hold that back. A lot of guys have done with me." Sam laughed a little before shaking his head. "That would be my brother trying to get 'good' with you." She laughed a little harder, before looking up and smirking. "I guess he gets in 'good' with a lot of women?" She asked just loud enough for Sam to hear and he nodded as he rolled his eyes. "Glad to see his 'charm' doesn't work on you." She raised her eye brown at the hunter before asking. "Why is that?" Sam looked at her a little shocked he said that out loud. "Um... I would be sleeping in the car tonight..." Gabriel rolled her eyes a little before patting Sam's arm. "If that happens tonight, I have an extra bed in my room." Sam twitched when she touched him before smiling a little. "Thanks but..." He was cut off with the food finally showing up and Gabriel let out a happy gasp.

After breakfast was gone, she looked over at Sam and watched him finish his coffee. "So, are we going to go our separate ways or?" She started before Sam looked over at her. "If you don't mind, it would be nice to hang out with someone other then my brother." She smiled and the left the dinner after paying for themselves. "So....." Gabriel looked up and down the street before looking at Sam. "What way should we go?" She asked tilting her head as the hunter looked around. "How about this way? We can just explore if that's alright?" She nodded as she followed the hunter around the town. After a few shops they found an ice cream/candy shop and she gasped. "OH! Can we PLEASE go in there?" She asked Sam before he just started laughing. "If you want to, it's fine." She darted in leaving Sam on the sidewalk before he walked in to see her looking over everything. She was like a kid at the moment and that just made Sam pull a happy smile over his lips watching Ella. After getting a large bag of candy, she went to the ice cream counter and eyed the flavors but nothing jumped out at her. Sam walked up the counter and paid for the candy without her knowing. "Come on, there someplace I saw across the street that looks interesting," Sam said as she realized he got the candy for her. Gabriel smiled softly before following the hunter, wondering why he did that.

Across the street was a small park with a simple duck pond and playground. "Wow, I guess I missed that from the excitement about the candy..." She said a little embarrassed. They walked across the street to the park, Sam expected her to run off to the playground but she just plopped down near the pond and gazed into the water. Gabriel was bonding with the natural grace in the area, this place was just what she needed to get better from what that traitorous angel did. Gabriel looked up at Sam. "Are you going to stand that awkwardly or will you sit?" Sam flinched before sitting down close to Ella.

After an hour of just watching the ducks, Sam got a call from Dean. "Hello?" Sam asked before getting an earful of not letting him know where he was. "I'm just in town, man. Don't get all bitchy!" He barked back at his brother before hearing about what happens and demanding Sam get back to the room. Sam let out a deep sigh before Gabriel asked, already knowing but not letting on. "What happened?" Sam frowned a little before looking at her. "I need to help my brother with a few things. I need to head back..." She cut him off. "I can walk you back, it was kinda my fault that you left your room." She said standing up and following the hunter as they talked about small shops they saw on their way back to the hotel.

After they got back to the hotel, they saw Dean outside getting something out of the trunk before he slammed it down and looked over at his brother about to yell at him but he stopped when he spotted the girl. "Oh..." Was all Dean said before smiling at Ella and grabbing Sam. "Come on, I need help..." Dean said before trying to hank his brother into the room but he stopped. "See you tonight? Maybe?" He asked before Gabriel smirked and nodded. "It's a Date!" She said winking at the boys and turning into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Winchesters room, Castiel was laying out on Sam's bed, leaking blood and grace. "Sorry to pull you away from your date but Cas needs help...." Sam looked shocked before shaking his head. "It was not a date, anyways, what happened." Castiel looked up at the brothers and frowned a little. "I fell into a trap...." He said. "laterally..." Dean stated before the brothers started to fix it up the best they could.

In the next room, the archangel was moving around the room knowing Castiel was hurt bad but not sure if she could really do anything at the moment. She sighed realizing her grace was still damaged too much at the moment. "Damn.... well it should be done now..." She said as she opened the fridge to find out the cheesecake was done and she smiled. The angel let out a light moan from the taste of the treat before moving over to a bag to dig out an outfit for that night. She found a simple white dress and smiled before finishing the piece of cheesecake and heading into the bathroom with a razor to deal with something that was bothering her.

In the boys' room, Castiel was all stitched and wrapped up before Dean turned to Sam. "So, finally going to get laid again?" Dean asked as Castiel sat up and looked over at Sam. "ah... I.... DEAN!" Dean just snickered a little before looked at the angel with worry in his eyes. "Sam, who is this person?" Castiel asked before the younger hunter stared at the angel. "Her name is Ella, she is staying in the room next door." The angel looked over at the wall Sam pointed to and nodded. "Any idea where you are going with her?" The angel asked before Sam looked shocked and rolled his eyes. "I didn't even think of that...." He pouted a little before the angel got an idea. "Why not the bar in town?" Castiel asked before the hunters looked shocked at the angel. "That would be nice. WE can ALL go!" Dean yelled before hearing something smack the wall and then laughter. "Sorry about that! Flung a fork when you yelled!" Ella yelled from her room. "She sounds kind," Castiel said looked over at Sam.

After lunch, Gabriel started thinking on when the boys would want to head out and shrug before heading into the bathroom. 'Might as well be ready when they pop over here later.' The archangel though before taking a nice, long shower. After turning on the water and fixing it to be warm, as she slipped into the stream of water she felt a prayer floating from the younger Winchester. She smirked and anchored herself onto it this time. Sam felt a warm feeling wash over him and let a light smile out.

In the other room, Sam headed to take a shower as well since he would have time to vent before going out with Dean and Castiel. 'To an angel, other then Castiel.' Sam started before getting a warm feeling wash over his heart making his blush and before smiling. 'I guess that means someone picked up on it...' The hunter said before letting out a deep sigh.

The angel listened to the hunter talks about his great morning he had then switched to talking about what happened with Castiel. She was already done with her shower now but wanted to enjoy the water some more before Sam changed the subject. 'I am a bit nerves about the outing with this girl, what if I am falling for her?' Sam let out a deep sigh before the angel turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her. 'I kinda hate the idea of Dean and Cas going but I guess I can ask her if she minds in a little.' She rolled her eyes as she flopped down on the bed before working on drying the vessel's hair. 

Sam let a deep sigh out as he turned the shower off. 'I feel a little guilty about going out with her, It's not like that last person I cared about is alive but...' Sam stopped at the sound of a loud crash from the room then Dean laughing hard, this just made Sam roll his eyes. 'If I stay in here too long I will get yelled at by Dean...' And with that Sam broke the line of the prayer. Gabriel let out a loud sigh before unknowingly drifting asleep after the line was cut.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bar Date!  
> Light Destiel Action

Gabriel was awoken by a set of knocks on the door, she jumped up not thinking about she was still only in a towel and opened the door to see Sam standing in the doorway. Sam looked at her before he felt heat run to his cheeks and looked off in embarrassment. "Um... I'm sorry to bother you..." The angel stared at the hunter before looking down and gasping. "Oh!" She pulled the towel tighter and looked down acting it out for the hunter. "Um... What did you want?" She asked avoiding eye contact. "Um... Um...." Sam started trying to remember what he was going to say. "OH! Dean is wanting to go as soon as we can." She nodded before looking back at the clock, It was a little before six and she nodded. "I should be out in about ten minutes." She said before closing the door and letting a light sigh out before putting on the outfit she picked out for that night.

Sam stared at the door a little shocked at what he saw as she turned to close the door. It looked like tattoos on her arms and back, all he could tell was the color were shades of gold. After walking back into the room Dean and smirked at his brothers face. "Sammy... Just take a breath and make sure to have a least one beer." Sam looked at his brother a little shocked before nodding. "Thanks, Dean." The Winchester looked over at Castiel and then nodded at each other before walking closer to the angel. "What?" Castiel asked before Dean tossed the angel a pair of jeans and a blue button up. "Change.." Dean commanded before the angel looked confused at him. "What?" Sam rolled his eyes before adding on. "We can always dress you." The angel starred between the two hunters before sighing and heading to the bathroom to change. As soon as Castiel was out of the bathroom with brothers clothes on there was a knock at the door making all three of them jump a little. Sam took a deep breath and headed to the door before opening it, what he saw amazed him. 

Gabriel stood at the mirror behind the door to her room as fixing the bodes of her knee-length dress to make sure it covers most of the three pairs of wings tattoos on her back. She then pinned back a few strands of the freshly trimmed hair, it was still long but the sides and back were buzzed very short. She left the room and stood in front of the Winchesters door before she let out a light sigh as she knocking on the door. She was unsure why she was nervous about this but she felt he voice stop when Sam opens the door. "Ah.... um...." Was all Sam could get out as he looked at Ella. Dean walked up and patted his brother's shoulder before looking shocked at the girl. "Wow." Hearing Dean wow at the girl made Castiel curious and tried to best to get a look at her through the taller men. "Are you just going to gawk? I thought we had a bar to hit?" She asked tilted her head as she stepped back away from the doorway before chuckling at the two hunters. "Come on!" Dean said pushing past his brother and the angel gasped. "Aw..." She let out at her brother's face. "So? Where are we heading?" She asked as Castiel starred her down and looked a little amazed at what color soul she was seeing from her. "Why is it gold..." He mumbled just loud enough for her to pick it up and smile in confusion. "What's gold?" She asked looking down herself and then around her. Dean looked back and pulled the angel put to him as he whispered. "Get a grip, you might freak her out..." The older hunter and angel looked over at her when she started snickering before leaning over to Sam and whispering something to him. "Your right, they seem to be VERY close." She winked at the two before she pulled Sam up to the front of her.

On the way to the bar, Sam kept himself from laughing so loud at his brother's actions. "You know what..." Sam looked over at her, he felt his face get warm as he realized how close she was to him. "I think tonight will be fun!" She chirped before she spun around to look at the older hunter and angel. "You ready to enjoy the night boys?" She asked the whole group as she flashed a wink at Sam. "Oh HELL Yeah!" Dean barked as Sam just nodded and Castiel looked very confused. They got to the bar and the boys found themselves being shoved into a booth near the pool tables. "Wait right here boys, I'm going to get the first round." She turned around before getting an idea and looked back at them. "Plus something special!" She winked at them and darted off to the bar without them able to say a word.

The three men looked around at each other. "I guess I will help everyone back to the room?" Castiel asked before a little confused why he was pushed into going out in the first place. The hunters looked at each other and Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean's wanting to have someone to drink with all night I think. Since Ella is here." The angel tilted his head before nodding realizing what he was hinting at. "Oh, I understand..."

The archangel looked back at the three guy before smirking and leaning over the bar. "Excuse me? I am needing four beers. Oh! Also, do you have any Ne Hoath?." She beamed at the bartender that looked very shock before grabbing four cheap beers and then a large bottle that only had a pair of wings on the top of it. "Thanks, here." She slid a card over the bar. "I would like to open a tab for me and the three men. "She pointed over to them and the bartender nodded. "Thanks." She got two glasses and headed back to the table knowing this would kick the other angel on his ass before the night was over.

She placed the beers down making the hunters looked up at her. "Whats with the wine?" Dean asked as she sat down next to the younger hunter. "I enjoy the tastes, it's not for everyone though." The hunters looked at her as she pored a small amount in one of the glasses and offered it to them. "Anyone want to try it?" She asked and smirked big as Sam took a sip only to wince before coughing a little. "Not for me....." He coughed out before taking a big sip of the beer. She giggled a little before holding it out to the other two, Dean shook his head but Castiel looked down at it and sniffed it before taking a light sip. The two hunters looked shocked before the angel made a humming sound. "That. Is. Good." The angel said before the archangel smirked largely. "Looks like someone shares my taste!" She cooed before pouring a full glass for the two of them and looked over at the hunters in awe, unaware what the drink would do to there pet angel.

After two beers, Dean got a great idea to play some pool. "Who wants to play?" He asked, Sam was about to get up but Castiel shot up from his seat and calmly stated. "I would like to learn this stick game...." This made the hunters and archangel burst into laughter before Dean patted the angel on his back. "Alright, man, I can teach you..." Sam looked nervously over at Ella before noticing the bottle was completely empty. "Your friend drank a little over a fourth." She said looked down at the empty cup in front of her and sigh, she was running through old memories of heaven and the other archangels before Sam reached out and patted her shoulder making her jump back to what was going on right now. "Sorry, I spaced out.." She chuckled a little before scooting closer to the young hunter, she heard a gasp before she let out a laugh. "Can I get up? I'm thinking about getting another drink." Sam looked at her and nodded as he stood up before following her over to the bar.

She leaned over the bar again and smirked at the bartender. "Can you make a rainbow shot?" She asked before noticing the younger hunter taking a seat next to her. The bartender nodded as she hopped down on a bar stool. "You want anything, Sammy?" She asked tilting her head at him before swinging around to see Castiel trip on nothing just to fall into Dean. "I've never got a drink like that...." Sam started before seeing the angel fell on his brother. "Oh! I have a great one to start with!" She smiled before twirling around on the stool and whispering holding up two fingers before smiling at him. After a few minutes, the bartender placed five shots in front of the Ella and Sam all a color of the rainbow. "Thanks!" The guy just nodded before heading to get someone else fixed up. "Rainbow shots! Each tastes different from the other but the flavor never matches the color of it!" She cooed before taking the red in her hand and holding it up waiting for the hunter to follow her. "Um..." She smiled as he picked the same color up. "Bottoms up!" She said before the both of them downed it before Sam gasped after tasting the green apple. "It makes your brain lag a little, but that face an adorable!" She smiled as she watches Sam.

Castiel wondered over to the two and leaned on the two of them. "Hey! I found you." The archangel rolled her eyes as Sam looked at the angel confused. "Are you drunk, Cas?" The angel stared at Sam and though for a little. "I believe so..." Dean wondered in from another direction before the angel gasped. "Dean! I found you finally!" Dean rolled his eyes at the angel. "I told you I would be right back...." The angel lends a little more on Sam and Gabriel before Dean sighed. "Come on, man. I'm not sure how but you are needing to head to the room." Dean looked over at his brother. "Sammy?" The younger hunter and archangel just finished their shots and looked back at Dean and the drunk angel. "I think we should all head back," Gabriel said giving a little giggle as she slid down the stool, almost having her dress get caught. After closing the tab, the four of them started back to the motel. About haft way, Castiel started starring Dean down before leaning more on him. "Oh, come on man. Can I get..." Dean started before going into shock from what happened next. The angel crashed his lips onto the older Winchester, making Sam stop and the archangel smirked big before hiding it from her lips. Dean was in shock before having to run after the angel as he felt down the street to the motel. "Cas! WAIT!" Sam was in shock before looking down at her and laughing a little when she did. "Let's catch up to the lovebirds." She giggled before they took off down the road to the motel.

When they got back to the rooms they saw Dean forcefully kissing the angel before the door slammed closed behind them. "Ah, It seems I'm not sleeping there tonight...." Sam said with a huff before jumping at the angel touching his arm. "If you don't mind, You could stay in my room." She said with a wink as she entered her room, leaving the door open. Sam let a nervous laugh before following her in the room. "Um..." He froze when he heard a loud crash from the other room. "Ah..." She said before putting on some music from her laptop. "I don't want to know what the two are doing in the next room..." She stated, the archangel did it for just Sam though. Sam shuttered a little before closing the door and looking around. "You can sit down if you want." She chuckled before flopping down on a bed, she seems to float down to the bed. Sam watched her and sat down at the edge of the other bed in the room.


	6. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this chapter is it was one of the only stopping spots I could find.

Gabriel gasped hopping off her bed and running to the bathroom, leaving Sam alone in the room. The song changed when she finally walked out and she let out a sigh and looking over at Sam. "Sorry about that. Do you need anything?" She asked as she moved around her bed looking for some clothes she just flung off her bed. The hunter looked at her before shaking his head. "I can't think if anything, why do you ask?" She looked up at him from the floor and smiled before she grabbed some clothes. "I need a shower, if you get hungry, check the fridge." She said before standing up but she ended up slipping only to have the Winchester catch her. Her body almost buckled at his touch that time as his hands brushed over the tattoos on her back. She found herself look into the hunter's kind eyes and let a soft smile cross her lips as she relaxed. Sam watched her before starting to loosen his grip on her before he realized how close they were. "Um..." She whispered as she held her breath wondering what the Winchester would do. She smirked lightly before brushing her lips lightly over his before pulling back and standing up. "Um... I'm sorry..." She mumbled before running to the bathroom to calm down.

Sam looked shocked at what she did before letting a slight smile cross his face before laid back on the bed. The archangel let out a low groan as she turned the water on and glanced over at the door wondering if the hunter would send a prayer out at the moment. It was not until she was in the shower that he let out a calming message. 'To any angle other than Castiel, I need just someone to let some thoughts off right now.' Sam started before feeling the tingle as the archangel anchored to the prayer. 'Ah, I wonder if your the same one as before...' Sam started before sighing. 'I had a good night, asked the girl out to the bar, I'm sure my brother hooked up tonight and thanks to her I'm not sleeping in the car tonight.' Gabriel let a light sigh come from her lips before running her hands through her hair as she washed it, enjoying Sam talking. 'I hope I didn't upset the girl though, something simple happens and she ended up kissing me.' He paused for a minute as he looked at the bathroom door, hearing the water running. 'She seemed to like it really bothered her. I guess I should talk to her about it...' He ended as he started to think about something else as the archangel looked at the door wondering what the Winchester was thinking. 'I'm in trouble... I think I'm falling for this girl....' The archangel gasped loud enough for the hunter to hear before he paused. 'I'm worried though, she really reminds me of someone... I know they died though....' Gabriel felt pain in the scar on her grace. 'I doubt she is him though... I do miss them... I felt something odd the first time I meet him though. I was pulled to them... even after finding out what they were for real...." The angel lets a heavy sigh feeling the pain from the hunter. 'Cas told us that he ran into an illusion of him but he didn't know if it was really him or just an illusion Metatron made.' Sam stopped hearing Gabriel yell. "Oh, Hellz NO! That script was terrible!" The angel froze realizing that was not in her head. "Shit..." She mumbled before wondering if Sam was confused or caught on. When the prayer was cut off she let out a huff and dried off most of her torso before getting dressed.

Sam walked over to the bathroom door a little confused why she responded to something he was thinking about then it clicked into place before he cut the prayer off. Before he could say anything the door open to show Gabriel standing in a loose tank top and silky shorts. "Hey, Sam...." She started before getting cut off by Sam pulling the archangel into a big hug, she tensed up as his arms were pressed against the tattoos on her back. Sam let go slowly before letting out a shaky breath. "I guess you figured it out then, Kiddo?" Sam nodded in awe before she pulled him to sit on the end of a bed. "So, I will let you know. I have been the one picking up your prayers to keep anyone else from hearing them. Also, I am so..." Sam cut the archangel off. "I'm not sure why you did that but it's nothing too bad. If you been hearing me then you know what I think..." The hunter looked away from the angel. "True, you did barely know who I was but still... You know..." Gabriel started before looking at Sam with a slight smile. "Never mind...." The angel said standing up and going over to get the cheesecake out of the fridge and starting to eat it right out of the pan. "I'm not really sorry about Cassie though... Our brothers really needed to release the tension between themselves...." The angel stated as Sam walked over and sat down across from Gabriel. After a few minutes of quiet, Sam realized something. "Wait! How did you get Cas drunk?" The angel smirked big and started laughing before calming down. "Angel wine, It only really works on angels, less on archangels. It super sweet so most humans hate the taste." The angel explained before tilting her head at Sam's next question. "Why pick a female vessel?" Gabriel though before opening her mouth. "She was one of the few I would not burn up. Her blood is connected to the first vessel I ever had. The one my father picked for me." She said looking off before taking a large bite of cheesecake. "Sam, you do understand that all angels have no genders, right?" Sam looked at her thinking things out. "Angels are made of pure light, most angels have a preferred gender when picking a vessel though. I don't..." She added before taking another bite as Sam just sat there processing everything.


	7. The Truth

After almost an hour Sam looked at Gabriel. “Why did you kiss me?” She looked a little shocked before feeling heat rush to her cheeks. “Hm...” She started before placing her hand over the lower part of her face and looking off to the side trying to put up a mask but it was failing. She then looked around the room avoiding Sam's gaze. “Um...” She said to say something else before standing up, running her hands through her hair and then opening the door to the fridge trying to hide the emotions. “I.. Um....” She stuttering before closing the door and pacing around the kitchen trying to think of a reason other than the truth.

Sam watched her the whole time, the longer it took, the bigger Sam's smile got. “What? You like me or something?” The Winchester joked before looking at the archangel making her jump a little and roll her eyes finally have a somewhat mask up now. “Maybe?” She said tilted her head with a mischievous smirk on her lips as she sat down on a bed. “I want to know why you kissed me...” The hunter said pulling out a pout, She let out a heavy sigh off unable to fight face. “Fine.... I was acting out on an idea I got.... All the prayers got me thinking...” She said with a huff before closing her eyes keeping from getting moody. 

Sam watched the archangel, feeling that there was more, before standing up and going to sit on the bed she was on. Feeling his weight bounce the bed made Gabriel pop open her eyes and stare him down before smirking at the hunter. “What? Wanting to do something 'Special'?” She asked putting emphasis on the ending word. Sam rolled his eyes and held back from getting embarrassed. “Is that all?” Sam asked knowing it was not. “Well...” She started before a low moan floated into the room as the music changed over, Sam's face was a bright as a tomato as Gabriel looked off letting out a light huff. “I could hear them the whole time....” Sam looked over the at archangel in shock. “Is it doing anything for you?” He asked trying not to imagine what was going on in the next room. A smirk was pulled on the angel's lips before rolling her eyes. “I've been in porn for years before we ever met, Sammy-kins, It's normal noises for me.” Sam only smiled before nodded, he forgot about the movie the archangel gave Dean. “Oh.. Yeah...” She chuckled lightly before staring him down. “It might be fun to find out what a female body can do, Want to help Sammy?” She teased before the hunter twitched before looking off as his face got redder. The angel rolled her eyes before reaching over and lightly tapping the hunter's shoulder making him twitch. “I'm kidding, Kiddo.” Sam looked sheepishly at the angel. “My grace is to messed up to protect against an offspring...” She started making Sam's eyes grow wide and looking off, this only made Gabriel laugh hard. 

Gabriel let out a large yawn, feeling the vessel needing to rest soon. “Well, I guess bed for me...” She mumbled looking over at Sam. “Angel's don't need sleep.” Sam said confused before the angel rolled her eyes. “My grace is badly damaged, Sam. I need to let it recover before using it for anything...” She said before the two of them looked over at the bed next to the other wall. “I really don't want to sleep next to that wall...” Sam said before Gabriel started laughing hard before nodding. “I get that... but I'm not sleeping there...” They both looked at each other before the angel got a smirk on her face. “Why not sleep together?” She winked at the hunter making his blush now. “Um... In... um... What...” He started before she snickered. “Just sleep nothing more... but, that is a wonderful face you make.” She stated before moving the laptop over to the other bed to block some more noise for Sam. She looked at him before flopping on the bed next to him. “So, Sammy? Do you enjoy cuddling?” She said calmly making Sam roll his eyes. “I do!” The angel said with a wink, making Sam stare at her and looked off now. 

After Sam got the other blanket, he got into the bed next to the archangel feeling a little nervous. “Why so tense?” The angel asked looked over at him, it was only then that he realized Gabriel's new vessel had the same eye color. Whiskey eyes stared the younger Winchester down waiting for an answer. “Um...” Sam started before pulling the archangel into a big hug, he felt the angel wiggled a little as his hands ran over her shoulder blades. “Night, Gabriel...” Sam said before the angel looked a little shocked at the hunter before a slight smile ran across her lips and drifting asleep.


	8. Safe House

The next morning, Sam was awoken by a roar of the Impala engine starting up. He popped his eyes open and fling himself up as the thought of Dean leaving again made him worry. He didn't notice the fact the archangel was nowhere to be found when he darted himself out the door only to hear the door next down open up too.

In the room next door, Dean was starting to be woken up when he heard, what he thought was baby startup before quickly running to the door, only a towel wrapped around him. Castiel looked confused at the sudden movement from the hunter before fallowing to see what was going on. 

The two brother's sighed in relief as they saw Baby still parked in the parking spot only to look at each other. Sam looked his brother down and rolled his eyes as Cas showed up in the doorway. “Had fun last night?” He asked at two, Dean's face turned as bright as a beat as Sam snickered as he turned to go back in the other room only to freeze and groan. “She's gone... shit....” Sam let out a sigh as he headed to the room and closed the door behind him before Cas or Dean could say anything.

Castiel looked at Dean and sighed. “Did the girl leave?” Dean just nodded and pushed the angel into the room so he could get dressed. “So Sam had a one night stand for once? Or did the girl?” He asked confused.  
Dean let out a heavy laugh before shrugging. “Not sure, Cas... “ Dean looked off, trying to hide the blush on his face before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he looked around the room, seeing that She left a note on the table and a small piece of cake next to it. He quickly moved to the picked it up and started to read it.   
'Sam, I'm sorry to just take off without saying anything. My power increased tenfold in my sleep and I was having trouble hiding it from anyone around the area, mostly Cassie. I plan on going to a safe house to lay low until I have my full power back or a least enough to use my wings.' It also a cell phone number on it and a few words in Enochian markings scrawled below it.   
Sam smiled at the fact he had a number but groaned about the markings, he did study them a while ago to help with Bobby but he didn't remember what the symbols meant. “I guess I need to find those books... I think I have a few in the car...” He said before looked down at the piece of cake and looked confused at it before looking back at the note and flipping it.  
'P.S. - I know you dislike sweets but please taste it.' Bellow the side note was a simple doodle of a smile.  
Sam sighed before smiling. “This better be good cake...” He muttered before picking the fork up and cutting off a small bite only to see a cloud of glitter flying at his face. “Damn it, Gabe...” He grumbled before liking his lip taste the frosting and glitter, it was sweet but tasted like strawberries. “Thanks...” He quickly headed to the shower to try and get the glitter off. 

About twenty minutes when by before someone was pounding on the door to the room, Sam groaned before turning the water off. “One moment!” He yelled and wrapped a towel around him before stepping out in the room, as he opened the door he saw Dean. “What's up?” Sam asked a few sparkles of glitter still clinging to his hair.  
Dean tried is best to hold back laughing. “So? Leaving as soon as your ready...' He held out a suit for his brother before looking off, snicking. “Nice glitter...” Sam gave him a glare before grabbing the suit and slamming the door in his face. Dean broke completely as he started laughing hard when the door closed.

Ten minutes later, Sam stepped out of the room and got his stuff from the other room before the two brothers headed off on there next hunt a town over. Castiel stared back, trying to figure out what the large surge of power was last night but could not find anything local or knew what was giving off the power now. 

A few hours away, Gabriel pulled into a Gas 'n Sip before letting out a heavy sigh. 'Sorry kiddo... my brother would have figure out if he saw me....' She thought before feeling the Winchester's heading in the other direction and pulled a smile on. 'Need to act like a normal girl now...' She got out of the white Impala and felt the stares the vessel was getting before heading into to get a few snacks before pumping some gas for the car. She watched a demon walked right up to her, she was hiding her grace from everything so she looked like a pure soul human.   
“So, Cutey? What is someone like you doing in a place this?” He asked as she had a sigh in her head before smiling and looking at him.  
“Trying to get home...” She paused seeing the nubs of horns on top of his head and held back a laugh. “I don't think you understand what you're stepping into...” She added flaring up the pagan energy as a warning, making him looked confused and held his hands up.   
“Wow... explain the purity...” He said as he let out a sigh. “I didn't know you were a pagan...” He shifted a little before looking off making her chuckle.  
“Be careful, newbie....” She said before getting in the car and driving away from the station, she would have smitten him if she could she could not revile her grace just yet, not until she was far away from Castiel. 

It took her about a week to get to a safe house with wards still intact, it was a large log house, with a wrap around porch. The views of the area where breathtaking, a large lake in front of snow-capped mountains on one side of the house and a curvy driveway leading up to the house was all you could see.   
She looked up at the house and let a calm sigh as her grace flared up from the grace flowing from the area, the wards would keep anyone from seeing the grace of an archangel but she still had to be careful when travailing between the house and the closest town.


	9. Winter Break

Inside, she flopped down on a large couch and let out a sigh, before falling off the couch from shock as her cell phone starts ringing. She flipped it open, knowing just who was calling from the ringtone, 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia. “Hey, Sam!” She said in a happy tone only to hear the phone drop on the ground before it was picked back up.  
“Hey, Ella... I didn't think you would answer...” He said sheepishly. “But.. um... I was calling to make sure you're not causing trouble near...”  
She cut him off with a heavy sigh before saying anything. “I just got to my safe house... why would I be anywhere near Lebanon, Kansas....” She said with a groan. “Look Kiddo... if you going to call, make it something other then a hunt...”  
Sam took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. “That's not why I called...it just showed up on a new feed... anyways... um...” He stuttered only to hear a chuckle from the angel on the phone. “Um.... I was going to ask if you would mind hanging out soon...maybe...” Sam let out a heavy sigh. “Since we got back to the bunker, Dean is 'oh feather boy' now it's getting a little lonely...” He said, feeling his nerves start to build.  
Gabriel's eyes widen before a smirk cross her lips. “So, you want an angel of your own or... just someone to hang out with....” She asked suggestively only to snicker when his breath hitched. “I might be up to hanging out... thought it will be about a week before I can fly more than myself around...”  
Sam smiled just at the idea of escaping the lovebirds even if it was a week away. “Really!” Sam could not help but to freak out when he saw Dean walk in the library in just boxers. “The hell, DEAN!”  
Dean looked his brother down before rolling his eyes, thinking the call was just a hunting lead. “Sam... Cas and I are going away for the next few weeks for the holidays... just wanted you to know...” Sam gave a shocked face before nodding.  
“Is it really almost the holidays?” Gabriel asked shocked before smiling. “Why not come over here?” The two boys looked shocked before Sam smiled.  
“Wait... your talking to a girl?” Dean asked.  
Sam nodded. “It's Ella...” Dean looked shocked before smirking and holding a thumbs up before leaving his brother alone. “That sounds wonderful... no glitter though!”  
“Awwww... but we need glitter for new's years!” She said before snickering. “I can clean up afterward... it's just a snap...” She joked before Sam laughed.  
“Okay... how can I stay for the holidays,” Sam asked confused on how he was going to get to where ever the archangel was.  
“Well, I can tell you the town I am close to and you can start heading this way if you don't mind. I can bring you the rest of the way here once you get into town...” Gabriel said before finally getting back on the couch.  
“That will work... text me the town and I will head out later today... need to get ready... thank you...” Sam said just glad he could get away from the bunker and the lovebirds.  
“It's nothing... talk later...” Gabriel said before the two of them hung up the phone.

Gabriel let out a deep sigh. “Am I really ready to try and have someone around for that long...” She asked only to hear Ella's voice in his head.  
'Gabriel... you've been alone long enough... make a friend... even if he might be a little rough...' Gabriel sighed and closed her eyes jumping to the spot he made Ella.  
'Ah! It's a little strange seeing yourself with glowing eyes and wings...' Ella said looking down the three sets of golden wings down. 'My parents and I would put up a tree, make treats together and just enjoy each others company...' She paused and looked down holding a painful look on her face.  
“Hey... your not alone this year... they are in heaven but I will make sure to do everything you suggest to me, well almost everything...” Gabriel said retching out pat her on the shoulder. She smiled and nodded.  
'You need to get the house ready then...' She said before forcing the angel out of the area and back in control of her body.  
Gabriel could not help but beam, this vessel was very kind and sweet. “Well, time to get to work...” The angel said before snapping herself to the local town and buying things she needed.

Sam was all packed when he got the text from the angel and packed up his stuff in one of the extra cars before heading out to the location. It took Sam two days to get there, mostly because he had to pull off part way to sleep and inform the angel he would be in town the next day. Sam pulled into a small mountain town before parking the car and getting out. He spotted the small coffee show and headed that way only to spot the person he was about to call up. 

Sam entered the shop to lock eyes with the angel. “Hey, Kiddo... thought I would be in town until you got here...” She said before taking a quiet booth in the far corner, motioning the hunter to follow her. “So... the way you booked it over here makes me think it was a little noise in the bunker...” She said before seeing Sam's face cringe a little. “And a few things you did not want to see...” She let out a sigh and looked down. “Well, you want to head back to the house or look around town?”  
Sam thought before looking at the coffee shop menu. “Let me get a drink and I should be ready to go...” Sam said giving a light yawn.  
Gabriel smirked and hopped up on her feet. “I know just the thing for you... I will be back soon. “ She said giving him a wink and skipping off to the counter. Sam watched her and couldn't help have a smile on his lips, though the angel was behaving a little off, Gabriel seemed not to change much even though it was a female vessel. Gabriel looked back over at Sam, catching the boy staring before turning back to the counter. “Can I get two pieces of heaven, with a drop of light?” She asked before the barista looked her down waiting for a sign. She sighed and shows the golden ring in her eyes before they turned and started working.  
Sam watched the angel before she walked over with two cups of fancy looking coffees with a golden fluff, what he thought was just whip cream. “A little piece of heaven... with a drop of sunlight.” She said with a wink before placing it on the table. “Come on, kiddo...” She said before taking a sip of the drink and held back a moan from the feeling.  
Sam stood up and took a small sip only to get a tingle feeling rush through him as energy poured into him. “Whoa...” He said as he stepped out the door making the angel laugh. “What is in this...”  
Gabriel just chuckled and shook her head. “It's coffee with a heavy dose of heaven's grace with a small drop of pure light on top... It's an angel's drink... had to pass a check to get it... let's hope the watcher keeps his mouth shut...” Gabriel whispered before looking around. “Where did you park?” She asked looking over at the hunter.  
“OH... just across the street...” He said pointing over to the silver two-door car.  
“Mind if I drive, know the way back to my house...” Sam nodded. The two of them go in the car and headed down the long, curvy road to the house. Each turn of the road, Sam's smile got bigger, it was extremely beautiful and seemed heavily warded to keep people out of this area. 

When Gabriel pulled up to the house Sam's jaw dropped, Gabriel just chuckled before getting out of the car. “So, Sam? Need any help with your stuff?” She asked watching the tall man look her down.  
“No, just need to know where to put it...” He said opening the trunk and pulling out the larger bag before closing it up.  
The angel smirked before walking up and across the pouch before opening the door and stepping into the house, thinking of where Sam could sleep. “Hm... I guess we can look... I'm not sure how many rooms they added to this place...” Sam stared the angel down before she shrugged and tilted her head. “This is the first time coming here with the house...” She paused as she moved to a long hallway. “I started making houses about... hm... I think it was 67 years ago now... Human's have interesting ideas on the matters of housing..” She said and looked over at the Winchester.  
Sam watched her move but when he heard how long ago his mind was trying to keep up. 'The body changes the grace does not change...' Same thought to himself as he noticed each room they walked past; A Library, a room filled with video game systems, a room that looked like for a pet dog, and a few that seemed to have locks on them.  
“Hm... that's odd... it seems this is the last room that you can go in...” Gabriel said before opening the door up and showing a large master suite with a round bed with red sheets on it. “Hm... if you don't mind if you can use it... though it does read me so much...” She said before looking back at Sam, his face was a deep red before she snickered. “Unless you want to share the room with me, Sammy-kins...” His breath hitched as the angel leaned in close to stare into his eyes.  
“Um... ah... um...” Sam said before a smile formed on Gabriel's lips. “I thought... um...” He let out a shaky breath and looked off trying to calm his nerves. “I thought angels didn't need sleep...”  
“Oh... we don't, Sam...” She said before hearing Ella yell to quit teasing the poor human. Gabriel let out a chuckle and started to move out of the way to let Sam past before feeling arms pull her into a large hug, her whole body stiffened up in shock before relaxing and look up at the hunter. “Sam? Why...” She started to ask only to see a large smirk on his face.  
“You never change... do you...”  
All she could do and pull a large smirk on and wink at him. “You know you like it...”  
At this, he just laughed hard and let her go before walking past her into the room. “I should be out in a few minutes...” He said as she nodded.  
“Okay, find me in the theater room... fifth room on the right...” She said as she left the Winchester alone to start making some snacks for the two of them.


	10. Walk in the Woods

A few minutes later, Gabriel brought a large bowl of popcorn and a few boxes of different types of candies before placing them on the table in front of the soft lounge chair in the room. She then looked at the shelves of the room, trying to find something to put on that Sam would enjoy.  
Sam ended walking into the room before Gabriel could pick something. “Wow...” He said as he looked around the room, it was packed full of shelves of movie cases.  
Gabriel turned to looked at him and smiled. “Ah! Do you have a request?” She asked eyeing the hunter with a smirk.  
Sam just stared her down before sighing. “I'm not sure... I don't keep up with movies...” He said before shrugging.  
Gabriel sighed before getting an idea and smiling. “How about the Marvel movies? A few came out since I um... well... yeah... died...”  
Sam winced before smiling and nodding. “Sounds good, how many movies are there?” He asked before the angel tilted her head and walked off.  
She walked to a shelf across the room and noticed more movies on it than last time she had checked at another house of hers. “Hm... Ten.” She paused and looked off.  
'You can watch one before getting a tree, you forgot to pick one up...' Ella said to the angel.  
'I was going to see if Sam wanted to go pick one out with me later, let him have that experience...' Gabriel thought before hearing Ella make the 'aw.'  
Gabriel snapped her fingers as she started the first movie, Iron Man, before walking back to take a seat next to the hunter. “Sam?”  
Sam looked over at her. “Yes?”  
“After the movie, would you like to help me pick out a Christmas tree?” Gabriel asked as she tilted her head at the hunter.  
Sam looked shocked before smiling and nodding his head. “Sure.”  
Gabriel smiled at him before grabbing the bowl of popcorn. “If you need anything just let me know.” She whispered to the hunter before staring down the large screen as the movie played.  
Sam nodded watching the movie now, take a small hand full of popcorn every so often.

About haft way through the movie, Sam looked over at the angel, seeing her entranced with the screen. She had a small smile on as she munched on some M&M's, Sam couldn't help but smile at her before returning his eyes to the movie. After that, he kept looking over at her to see her expression.

After the movie ended, Gabriel looked over at the hunter. “Well, I need to get ready, see you in the living room.” She said before flying off to her room, that was locked from the human. 

She let out a sighed looking at the large dress in the room before walking over to it and opening it, seeing a sea of dresses of all sort in it along with a few cloaks. “Whoa... this will be fun.” She said as she looked through it.

Sam looked at the spot she uses to be before standing up and going to get his coat, it much colder her then he thought it would be. He headed to the living room to see boxes of something on the floor next to a blank spot in the room. “I guess this is for the tree...” He said before hearing a voice behind him, making him twist around.

“Yup, so? What do you think?” Gabriel asked showing off a long eleven-like dress with a brown cloak with white fur around the edges.  
Sam's jaw dropped. “Wow...”  
Gabriel's eyes flash gold in panic before looking down at it. “Is it too much?” She asked.  
Sam quickly shook his head before walking up to her. “No, it's not... it's just... wow... It looks good... a little shocking to see without expecting it...” He stated before smiling.  
Gabriel smiled before chuckling at the hunter. “Well, if your ready, kiddo, lets head out...” She said walking past him and to the door. 

Sam followed her out the door before looked confused as she walked along the side of the cabin and down a trail near the lake. “Where are we heading?” He asked as he caught up with her.  
Gabriel smiled at him and winked. “You will see, kiddo.”  
The two walked in quietly, hearing the sound of bird's chirping around them, as they walked into some woods.  
A few minutes passed before Sam said something“Gabriel?” The angel looked over at him with a questioning look. “Why pick our own tree out? Why not make one?” The hunter asked as he looked around the area.  
Gabriel chuckled. “Ella asked me to do it this way, even offer you to help me pick it out... She lost her parents last year, right after the holidays...” She sighed before thinking. “I told her that I would try and have a Christmas and new year like she did, to a point...”  
Sam looked at the angel in shock before smiling at her. “That very kind of you..”  
Gabriel sighed before looking him down. “I also want you to have a good Christmas...”  
'You do too, Gabriel...'  
The angel nodded before laughing. “We all need a good holiday... oh! We're almost there!” She said and ran ahead.  
Sam looked shocked at the angel before running after her, only to see beautiful full Christmas trees, most being taller than him. “Whoa...”  
She chuckled before walking past the first few rows before finding a few shorter ones. “SAM! OVER HERE!” She yelled only to hear him yell.  
“Gabriel! I found one!” He yelled before she headed over to where he was, Sam was staring at an eight-foot tree that was full at the bottom but got very thin at the top.  
“It looks just like the ones in movies...” He said as his eyes shimmered like a kid, Gabriel chuckled before nodding before placing a hand on it and it dispersed. “What...” Sam looked over at her in shock.  
“I just took it back to the house, it would be hard to move it...” She smiled before grabbing his arm and pulling him to the tree she found, it was a small thing but what Ella suggest sounded fun. “I think we could make a few wreaths from it if you want to...” She added before seeing the hunter smile.  
“Sounds fun...” He paused and looked off. “Thank you for inviting me....”  
Gabriel looked him down before shaking her head. “No need to thank me... Thought the idea of doing all this stuff seemed exciting...” The angel looked him down before beaming. “Come on!” She placed her hand on the tree and it diapered to the house. She turned as she started heading back in the direction of the house, excited to see how the hunter would act when timing the tree.  
Sam followed the angel, his eyes darting around the trees as the two walked next to each other. “Gabriel?” The angel looked over at him. “I..... I was wondering... Why are you doing this?”  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him before pulling a smile on. “I told you...”  
“I mean... Why....Why invite me to your safe house?” Sam stared the angel in the eyes, seeing the shocked flick through them.  
“I...” Gabriel paused and bit her bottom lip 'What should I do? Tell a lie or...' She sighed and held a mask up. “I.... Well... one reason is that... Because... Dean thinks you have something, I'm not sure if he thinks Ella is just a hook-up or a not but... another reason is....” She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky with a large smile on her lips. “It's snowing...”  
Sam stopped and looked at her only to see the small flurries slowly floating down. “Wow...” She smirked before running head a little.”Wait... you “  
“Catch me and I will tell you what I was going to say plus...” She paused making the hunter stare her down. “The other two reason!” She snickered before heading around a large tree and running off away from the house now.  
Sam smirked and quickly took after the angel, know he could not outrun her but maybe outmaneuver her in the woods.  
She stopped and pressed her back against a tree, trying to hold in laughter, thinking the hunter would not be able to find her only to jump at the sound of him getting close to her hiding spot already. 'How? Oh....' She looked at the tree seeing he was close before taking off around the tree and heading deeper into the woods.  
Sam twisted as she ran past him, brushing his fingers over her hand, almost able to grab it.  
She darted off, almost shocked at how fast he was. 'He hunts demons, vampires or werewolf's once a week, at least....' She thought before feeling darting behind a row of juvenile firs before hiding again, not realizing the cloak was showing.  
She sat still, not moving, as she watched the hunter run into the light clearing, his eyes skirted over the exposed cloak before seeing a movement to her right of the angel. He smirked before taking off that way. She let out a heavy sigh, knowing he would be far enough not to hear it, as she slowly stood up and brushed the small flakes of leaves out of the cloak.  
Sam stopped just out of view of the angel, as he quickly made his way to a good location near her. 'Wait, I can't just...” He rolled his eyes at the thought. 'She's an angel... my weight won't be too much for her... I hope...' He thought before moving closer to her, getting close enough to at least grab her. He got still as he watched her to drop her guard a little more before sinking lower as the sound of deer on the other side of her.  
Gabriel's eyes darted to the area she picked up the noise before backing up a little way from it, closer to Sam without knowing. A young buck moved into the area, making her relax. “Oh... it's just a deer...” She smiled and let out a deep sigh, thinking Sam was still looking for her.  
Sam smirked when he saw her relax and made his move, he quickly moved from the tree he was behind making her twist around, shock on her face. She tried to bolt from her spot, but he was closer then she realized. She felt his large hand grip hers as she tried to fly off only to be yanked back down into the hunter.  
Sam looked shocked when she fell into him but he quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
Gabriel gasped when she felt Sam's arms around her shoulders, a mixed feeling arose in her, one was from being caught and the other was from where his arm was, her largest wing tattoo's. She let out a heavy sigh before feeling warmth rush to her face as she pulled a smirk on, her eyes looking up at the hunter with a wink. “Guess you got me!”  
Sam looked shocked at the angel before smiling as he moved his hands away from her. “So? He started before shivering a little, the snow was now coming down steady. “Let's get back to the house and then we talk...” He said before the angel nodded and lead the way back to the house.


	11. Decorating

Once the two got back to the house, Gabriel diapered to go change into something a little more her style. Sam walked into the house, seeing the large tree he picked out already inside and standing up in the middle of the room. “Wow....” He walked up to it only look over at a clatter in the kitchen.

Gabriel quickly changed her dress to her white baggy tank top and silky shorts. She moved to the kitchen where she had hot water going, she forgets to put the coffee in it when she was making snacks. She smirked as she saw Sam walk into the room when she almost dropped the large mugs. “Want to try some of my Hot Cocoa?” She was with a smirk

Sam thought for a second before nodding. “Why not...” He was not one for sweets but the angel did offer.

After the cocoa was made, the two sat down in the living room, mostly because Gabriel wanted to be near the tree. Sam took a sip of his drink. “Whoa...” She could not help but smile at the hunter. “It's not that sweet... more... rich... and... and... smooth....” 

Gabriel nodded before winking, hoping Sam forgot what she said outside. “I'll take that as you like it....” She laughed before leaning back on the couch as she took a sip. 

Sam looked over at her. “Gabriel... you said you would tell me why you invite me?” He gave a worried look at the angel.

She looked shocked before looking down at the mug. 'I don't think I can say all three...' She thought as she bit her bottom lip. “Well, Dean thinking you were going to hook-up, again...You seemed like you need an escape from how fast you jumped on the request....” she paused taking a sip of her drink.

'You did say you would tell him... Gabriel...' Ella said before the angel sighed and rolled her eyes.  
“I um... hm.....” She started before thinking hard how to say it without really saying it. “I... didn't want to spend the holiday's alone...” She started running her thumbs over the side of her mug, thinking harder. 

Sam's eyes widen. 'Gabriel was lonely but what is the last one?' 

Gabriel took another sip before looking straight at the hunter. “I didn't.... no... I wanted... no... I... I....thought that... no...” She huffed taking a large gulp of drink now. “I felt... no...” She shook her head before nodding. “I felt that you would understand the feeling of wanting to give up... expectantly around the holidays...” She looked up at the hunter and pulled a small smile. “And I promised Ella that this Christmas would be with people I cared about... Since I make more enemy then friends... I could only think of you...” She bit her lip, worried how he would take that.

Sam looked shocked before pulling a calm smile on his face. “Okay. Well...” He looked at the tree, trying to change the mood for the angel's sake. “I think the tree is a little naked..” 

Gabriel snickered before at the hunter. “Oh... nakedness is wonderful but... I think it needs a dressing.” She downed the cocoa before hopping up and sliding over to the boxes in the floor, there were at least three more around the angel when Sam got around the tree.

It took the two almost an hour to get a tree dressed, mostly because of Gabriel popping up more boxes of things and a popcorn fight when Ella suggested making some garland. The two sat on the floor, Sam was staring up at the tree in awe but the angel was watching him. The hunter's eyes shined with happiness. Gabriel was glad he was here, it felt nice to have someone around.

Sam heard the light sigh from the angel and looked over at her, seeing she was staring at him and not the tree. He pulled a worried face on when he saw the spaced out look she had with worry in her eyes. “What's wrong?” 

She blinked before focusing on the hunter's eyes, fighting the blush showing on her face. “Oh...” She looked off with a smirk and shrugged. “The look on your face was so...” She paused and thought of the right word.  
'Cute?' Ella questioned but the angel mentally shook her head. 'Adorable? Or did you just realize...' She was cut off by Gabriel speaking up. “Child-like... is this your first tree?” 

Sam's eyes widen before looking back at the tree and shaking his head. “No, not the first but it is taller than me and it's not decorated with air fresheners.” Gabriel made this snorting sound that was most likely a laugh she tried to hold in, the hunter just looked her down before bursting into laughter. 

Gabriel smiled before looking off. “Sam...” Sam looked up as he stopped laughing, with a worried puppy face on now. “I...” She paused as she noticed the hunter's face before forcing a laugh out. “I was wondering if you would want something to eat, it is almost sunset here.” 

Sam looked shocked before eyeing the angel. 'It really seems like Gabe is holding something back... I wonder if I can coax it out of her.' He thought before nodding. “Food sounds wonderful, what do you have in mind?” He asked as he stood up before holding out a hand to the archangel.

Gabriel stared at the hunter's hand before smirking, keeping the blush from showing up. “Oh, hm...” She said before taking his hand and being pulled to her feet. “ I didn't think about what to eat...” She paused and started to head off to the kitchen, pulling a teasing tone one. “Maybe a large pie?” 

Sam's face scrunched up, not pleased with the angel now. “Please tell me your joking... “ She busted into laughter before holding her hand up and snapping up something. 

After Sam ate his meal, the two moved back to the living. “What now?” Sam asked before noticing the look Gabriel held on her face, it was distanced like she was thinking or something. “Gabe?”

Ella was talking to the angel, she could see the two didn't know that to do so she was throughing ideas at the angel. 'Well, you could watch another movie or just talk. Maybe get a little more infomation between the two...' She sugested but the angel just shruged. “I don't think Sam would talk more than basic stuff. What if I'm just an excape for the hunter's bordom? What if he only missed the power I had... What...” The angel thought before getting an earful from Ella. 'Gabriel.... shut it! Your just scared to get close to anyone, human or angel... ask him why he came over if you're worried so much. Ask him things that are bothering your worring you. You might be genderless but damn your such a child when you come to this...' Gabriel was about to snap back when the sound her name and she felt hands on her shoulders.

“Gabriel!” Sam yelled as he grabbled the angel's arms and looked worried at her. She blinked a little shocked at the hunter before tilting her head. “Are you okay?” He asked as he let out a sigh of relief.

Gabriel watched the hunter, a little shocked at his actions before slowing nodding. “I'm fine, Sam... Was talking with Ella.”

Sam looked confused before realizing that must be the name of the vessel he was using. “Ella? Is that...” Sam started to ask before getting cut off by the angel.

“This girl's name, yes. All the information I gave to you and your brother when you meet me was her's, to a point... at least.” Gabriel paused and looked at the hunter's hands, still on her shoulders. 

Sam tensed before pulling them back and nodding. “Okay, Gabe...” Sam started only to realized the angel said his name at the same time.

The two looked at each other a little shocked before Gabriel started. “I was wondering if you wanted to talk...”

Sam looked confused before realizing what the angel was asking. “Um... we can... why though?” Sam was confused when the angel started to say something then looked off as if thinking. 

'Gabriel, you need to calm down... what I see, Sam think more than just a power source...' Gabe scoffed before rolling her eye's, before seeing Sam staring her down. “Why?” She paused and sighed. “Figured if you're going to staying here for a little, you should know more about who you're staying with...”

Sam smiled before nodding. “Okay... Ella told you, didn't she?” Gabriel looked shocked before nodding. “I would like to know more about you thought.”

Ella chuckled before Gabriel nodded. “Okay, as long as I find out some things about you. Oh! Want a drink?” Sam nodded before the angel got an earful of what drink they should have from Ella. “Eggnog?” 

“Sure, why not,” Sam said before two glasses of cold eggnog appeared on the side tables next to the couch.

After a few basic questions and a couple of spiked eggnogs, the two started getting into the more personal questions, Sam started it off. “Okay, how about your favorite sweet?” 

Gabriel snorted and rolled her eyes. “Sam... you've asked this already... Cake! Silly hunter...”

Sam looked shocked before smiling. “Oh... yeah...”

“Do you really enjoy research?” 

“Ah... of course... that question... I do... sometimes is annoying... sometimes it annoying when Dean keeps bugging me about it...” He said as he eyed the drink. “Gabe... did you spike the eggnog?”

Gabriel snorted, almost spetting her drink out, something was different from the last one, stronger maybe. “Yes...” She paused shocked she told the truth. “It makes answers interesting and opens people mouths...” She looked confused now before realizing what was going on. “Oh...” 

“Oh? What's wrong?” Sam smirked as he guessed what it was. 

“Um... I... um... I'm not sure fully but I think Elle changed my drinks or had influenced me to have her resistance to liquor... shit... not good.. or she is making me say my mind...” She said before signing. 

Elle giggled a little. 'Ding! You're right on the last one... It's not fair on his part...'

Gabriel looked offended before sighing. “Fair? Oh... right... I say everything... even when talking to you... what did you do...”

Sam couldn't help but hold a smile on his lips. “Talking to Ella in your head?”

Gabriel shot him a shocked face and sighed as she nodded. “Yeah... that must be strange...”

'Not as strange as what you two will find out  
tonight...' Ella said before Gabriel looked terrified.

“Ah... anyway... What vessel do I wear better?” She asked trying to ask like it was a random question. 

“Um... What do you mean... you will always be Gabriel... I know most humans can only see form but your actions show yourself...” Sam said without thinking but didn't regret it.

Gabe looked shocked, she had never heard that but did realize he studied how She acted in the other vessel and got an idea for the next question.

“So, did you just happen to run into Dean and me or did you track us down?” Sam asked testing her answer.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. “I just jumped vessel and being trapped in a room with walls of holy oil will drain an angel's grace.” She winced a little. “I just pulled into the motel and noticed the Impala in the room next door.”

“Okay,” Sam said before finishing off the drink. “Think we can change to just beer or som...” Was all he got out before the mug changed to a glass in his hand.

“There! So... you said you know how I act and move... why?” Gabriel smirked at the hunter's face.

He looked shocked with confusion mixed in before looking off. “I... do you really want the truth?” She nodded, not thinking it was to bad. “The first time we meet, before we realized your where a trickster... you seemed... not sure what it was... interesting...”

“What?” She asked, not meaning to cut him off but shock mixed with Ella's tampering. 

Sam stared at her before sighing. “I...I... I'm not sure what it was it was. It was a feeling, it was different, not a hunter, not a monster, not a normal person...” He was struggling to explain the feeling.

She realized what it was. “It tingles... like what touching light would be...” 

Sam looked shocked at her but nodded. “Yeah, but also...”

“The feeling of peace right?” 

Sam nodded in shock at the angel now. “How did you know?”

“It's the feeling of a broken thing in the presence of something that might be able to help... in any way...” She said as he looked off, remembering the past. 

“Um.. anyways... When Bobby explained what you where it made me confused... how did I feel that feeling when you were a monster...”

“Well was not a monster... but still” She added before the hunter nodded. “But the next time you ran across me, I could have sworn your would hate me after what I did.”

Sam sighed. “I was angry, determined to kill you when I finally found you but then when I saw you. I'm not sure I folded... I just wanted Dean back... I also couldn't hate you... not sure why...” 

Gabriel watched the pain run through his face before placing a hand on his shoulder. “You could still give a simple answer...”

Sam shook his head, determined to try and tell the truth but really good at saying without saying. “I feel... I feel like you need an explanation.” He paused letting his thoughts straight. “When we went to see if you could help out, it was strange and painful...” He winced at the memory. “But it was more worn out in the end.”

She looked confused before looking at the hunter. “Where did you boys get that holy oil?” She paused and looked him up and down. “Unless he really did pull...”

Sam looked disgusted before shaking his head. “No! I'm not sure where Dean got it from... maybe had that bottle on him the whole time...”

“Where was he holding it?” She asked before the two shrugged.

“Well, once I found out you were an angel it made sense at the moment until I remembered the first time I met Cass was not like that.”

“Cass was all about Dean, You were the boy with demon blood to him, Luci's vessel...”

Sam pouted a little. “Yeah...”

“Don't do that face...” Gabe paused trying to hold herself down. “It makes me want to hug you and tell you the world is rainbows and candy...”

Sam looked shocked at the angel's comment before seeing the shock in her face. “What?”

“Um... no puppy face right now... okay?”

Sam nodded before looking off thinking. “Well when you saved our asses at that hotel, I really felt grateful but then you died... well we thought you died...” He pouted not realizing he made that puppy face again. “I felt bad about it but then the porno made things strange...” 

The angel pulled the hunter into a hug, her arms over his shoulders so she could hide her face, at the word 'but'. She snickered a little. “Strange?” She asked as she leaned back just enough to see his eyes. 

Sam froze before rolling his eyes. “Well two men, brother's at that, watching a porno with an archangel staring in it is strange...” 

“Ah... You know, kid, I bet you would do good in one... for women, that is...” She looked shocked at the comment before shrugging. 

“Just going to stay there?” Sam asked only to get a slight nod from the angel, he pulled a sign out before smirking. “Why did you really go against your brother in the hotel? ”

Gabriel froze, unable to think without speaking it before taking a slow breath. “You two the closest thing to a friend to me. I didn't want you two dying at the hands of pagan gods or to my brother... what if you said yes to him?” She said before leaning back a little more, able to see his full face. 

“Gabe... I would never...” Sam started before seeing the worry in her face.

“I didn't know that, Sam... I wanted to give you boy's a chance to escape from the area and I really did die that day... I gave you what you needed to lock that son-of-a-dick up. If it called for it, I would do it again...” 

He studied her face before pulling her back into a full hug, making her twitch in shock. “Like I would let you...”

Ella gasped at what she saw and heard, it was clear, the fell of the embrace to the shake in his voice, she doubted the angel picked it up. 'Sam loves Gabriel... even though the damn prick could flee and leave the poor man alone... I bet he would try searching for Gabe too...” She thought, blocking the angel from hearing that.

Gabriel tensed at first but relaxed into him before the two jumped at the sound of Sam's phone ringing. She pulled out of the hunter's arms before downing a full glass of drink as Sam got up and answered the phone.


	12. Big News

Dean took a deep breath as his hand shook as he looked down at his phone, he was planning on calling Sam but his nerves kept him from hitting the button. He jumped as Castiel's hand grabbed his free hand and smiled at the hunter. “Dean... I can call him.”  
Dean let a small smile form on his lips before his eyes dropped to the ground. “I... I should be able to do this....” He stumbled over his words as his voice shook a little.  
Castiel sighed before moving from his seat beside Dean and grabbed the phone out of his other hand. “When I asked... It was so I could take on your burden's... let me help...” Dean looked back up seeing a soft smile of the angel before nodding, Castiel nodded as he dialed Sam before placing a tender kiss on Dean's forehead. 

“Dean?” Sam asked as he moved into the kitchen to get a little privacy, unknowing the archangel in the living room could still hear him and whoever was on the phone.

“Hello, Sam...” Castiel starter as Dean was now watching him closely. 

“Um... Hello, Cass... why are you...” He started as Gabriel picked up her brother's name and looked over at the kitchen doorway.

“Dean was having trouble calling...” Dean looked shocked at the angel before he sighed. “We have news.” He said with a higher tone.

Sam looked confused at the phone before moving to start looking in the cabinets. “What kind of news? You sound very... happy?”  
Gabriel noticed the hunter now looking through her kitchen and raised an eyebrow. 'Really?' She thought before standing and moving to the doorway, Sam was unaware she moved. 

“Yes, I am... I have three things to inform you about...” He got quite before looking over at Dean, pulling the phone a little away from his mouth but still close enough for Sam to hear. “What do I start with?”  
Dean rolled his eyes before pushing his nerves away and stood up. “Dammit just give me the phone...” He grabbed the phone away from the angel before smiling at him. “Sam?”

Sam twitched a the sound of his brother's voice before making a yeah noise as he dug into one of the cabinets crammed packed with snake cakes and chips.  
Gabriel looked in shocked at the hunter before keeping quiet as she moved to the island and slowly moving around it, planning on spooking him.

“Cass proposed...” He said a little too loud for his liking, his face turning a bright red at that facts.

Sam's jaw dropped before a few boxes fell. “Wha...what!” Gabriel smacked her hand down on the counter, pulling the hunter's attention to her, as she covered her mouth, holding back whatever sound she was going to make. 'Wait... can you hear?' Sam mouthed before Gabriel just nodded hard, tears welling up in her eyes. “He did? What did you say?” He asked after a little too long of a pause.

Dean bit his lip before looking off as if his brother could see him. “Yes....” He mumbled.

Gabriel pulled her hand back as a smirk curved her lips. “Really? Wow!” Sam started as he stared the angel down, wondering why she was smirking. “When is the wedding?” He said with a mixed teasing tone and a mix of curiosity. 

Dean's jaw dropped before looking at Castiel. “Um...” Was all Dean said before the angel grabbed the phone and took over.  
“We have not planned anything yet but the conflict in heaven is getting worse... I never told you and Dean this but I think Gabriel might be alive...” He paused, waiting for the shock to hit the younger hunter.

Sam got quite as he looked at the said angel in question, Gabriel looked shocked before rolling her eyes. 'It's not like he knows where you are...' Sam mouthed before taking a sharp breath and turned his back, trying to get a shocked tone on. “What? How?” He asked a little excited and confused.  
Gabriel smirked at the well acting of the hunter before pulling a worried face, she might have blown her cover at the coffee shop.

“Yeah... I don't know how... at first I thought it was a fake but...” He paused and started pacing. “I had a tip from an angel on earth that he has seen Gabriel's grace.” 

Sam turned around to the angel, she shrugged before turning and thinking hard on what to do. “Did the angel say were?”

“Yes... somewhere in the mountain range close to where your phone is located...” Dean looked shocked at the fact the angel said that.

Sam rolled his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh, of course, they tracked his phone. “Okay... do you want me to look...” He started, only to have Castiel jump in.

“Actually... I was wondering if I could talk to Miss Ella...” He paused before looking at Dean, directed the next thing to him. “I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this...”

Sam looked shocked before he nodded. “Alright... let me get her...” He started before Gabriel looked up a little shocked.  
“What happens to help out with this tree...” She started, acting like she was not able to hear who the hunter was talking to or what they were talking about.  
“Ah... Ella...” Sam started, feeling strange to say the name to the angel lingering close to him. “Castiel would like to talk with you...” He paused before adding. “My brother's boyfriend...”  
Gabriel held back a laugh before nodding. “Alright...” She took the phone from his hand before turning and walking around the island to talk with the angel. “Hello?” She asked, playing the part she showed them at the motel.

“Ah... Ella... I was wondering if you could help with something...” Castiel started before wandering around the room, making Dean look confused at the actions of the angel. “I was wondering if you would mind helping me with planning a wedding... I don't know many people and I can feel you will be in Sam's life for a while... Ah..” He started, realizing he was assuming things.

She let out a barking laugh before calming down and smiling. “I don't mind helping but let me get to a little more quiet place to talk about this...” She said before walking out of a doorway, glaring at the hunter. “I will be back... and clean up the snack cakes...”  
Sam looked shocked before looking at the mess he made, bowing his head before he started picking up the boxes.  
She walked off to one of the far rooms before talking. “Cass... can I call you that?” She asked, wondering if she should revile who she was to him yet.

“That is what Sam and Dean call me,” Castiel said as he held a finger up to Dean before motioning he was going to talk with her in private. 

“Alright...” She paused and eyed down the hallway before closing the door off. “I do enjoy Sam's company... I have to let you know that nothing happened the night you 'found' Dean...”

Castiel nodded, not that shocked since it was Sam. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked.

“I just wanted to make things clear...” She paused before thinking. “Now I think I can help with planning your wedding but it might be easier if you're close by.”

Castiel smiled, glad she suggested it. “Well, Dean and I were going to come into town to look for my missing brother.” 

She winced, glad the angel didn't tell that the vessel gender was different. “If you wanted to, you could stay with me... I have a spare room.”

“What... We couldn't...” He started only for her to cut him off.

“It's fine... as long as sheets get washed before you leave and activity stays in the bedroom, it's fine..”

“Really? I can get Dean to agree to that... thank you... we were going to head out to the town today, it would take a few days...” 

“Alright, call when you get into town, we can meet you. My house is a little hard to get to, a lot of roads to get lost on...” 

“Will do... I will let Dean know... bye...” He said before she said bye and the two hung up. Castiel rushed to tell Dean and the two got packed after Dean agreed what she said.

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh before thinking on what to do. 'If I show up, Castiel will see my wings... this sucks...' She thought as she wandered back to the kitchen, only to bump into the younger hunter.  
Sam looked shocked at her, even though she was shorter than him he was almost pushed back at the contacted, she took a deep breath as he remembered Gabriel was an archangel and vessel size didn't mean anything.  
“Sam... Castiel and Dean will be showing up in town in about two or three days... I invited them to stay here so I will need your help setting things up...” She froze when she realized she only had two bedrooms in this house. “Shit...”  
Sam smirked, already realizing what she did. “Did you give them my room?” She looked off before nodding.  
“Yeah... but I need to hide or unlock some rooms anyway... Cassie will notice the spells on the doors when they get here...” She sighed before looking up at the hunter a smirk playing on her lips. “That just means we share again...” She snickered at the flustered looked he gave her before rolling his eyes.  
“Sure... all the sleep action will happen in that room...” He countered back at the angel, a smile forming on his lips before she snickered and rolled her eyes.  
“Alright... I think I will let them know it's me once we all get back to the house... safer that way...” Sam nodded before the angel pushed passed him. “Now... time for dinner for you and then I have to get to work on surprising the sigils and allowing Cassie to step in here.” She said before looking him down. “What would you like? I'll just snap it up... It's going to be a long night...”  
Sam saw the bothered look on the angel's face, knowing it was for the spell working before he smirked. “I can find something to eat but some of your hot cocoa and an angel to share it with would be nice...”  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the hunter's request before shaking her head as she fixed some up for the two of them and took a seat next to him. “There... I don't know why you asked for this, kid, but I did ask...” She said before slowly drinking the drink, smirking when Sam coughed from a large amount of alcohol in it now.  
The two didn't talk much but Gabriel did enjoy the company. After the drinks were gone, Gabriel left the hunter to get started on the warding. Sam didn't see the angel until the next morning. He found her asleep on the couch, looked like she worn herself out.  
He sighed before trying to drape a blanket on her only to have her jump and glare at him, once she saw who it was her face relaxed before she looked off. “So... sorry... I guess I fell asleep...” She said as she slowly sat up, stretching her whole body up.  
Sam could not help but watch her move a small smile on his face. “It's fine... a glare's better then a gun shoved in your face...”  
Gabriel looked shocked before connecting that with how Dean must sleep. “A gun can't vaporize you...”  
Sam rolled his eyes as he took a sit down next to her. “A bullet to the thigh hurts more...” He said before seeing the angel's face look shocked before looking down at his legs.  
“Wow...” Was all she said before looking around, thinking what all she did. “I still need to get the rooms worked on...” She muttered before twitched at the hunter's hand landing on her shoulder, lightly pressing in her tattoo on it.  
“After some food, I was wanting to talk with you about something,” Sam said as he moved his hand away and pushing himself up. “Come on...” He smiled at the confused look the angel had on before watching her follow him into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sam had a basic breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. “Gabe... I was wondering something about when they show up...”  
She looked up as she poked at a small piece of cake. “What about it?”  
“Well, won't Cass see who you are when we go into town?”  
She looked off as she smirked. “Not really, I can suppress my grace read for angels, a trick a picked up from a friend... but just in case I was going to have the real Ella out... maybe you two should hang out today, while I'm working on the rooms...” She said before looking off as the human spoke up.  
'Won't that be strange for him?' Gabriel shrugged before as the hunter looked up shocked.  
“What?”  
Gabriel chuckled at the look on his face. “Yeah... it's not like how I was acted when you first met me was not her, just a few flares touched of me... mostly winking...” She said before sliding the cake to the middle of the table, unable to eat at the moment.  
Sam looked shocked before looking her down. “What's wrong?”  
Gabriel sighed before looking off. “Just not feeling like cake... I need to get the rooms done... have fun with Ella... well... not to much fun...” She barked a hard laugh at something before the vessel wobbled a little before sighing.  
“Ella?” Sam asked, hoping that was her name.  
Ella looked up a little shocked, now seeing the house first hand as her mouth dropped open at how to looks. “Wow... um...” She shook her head as she looked at the hunter. “Yes... Gabriel's a dick...” She said only to get a snicker from Sam.  
“A little... well... maybe a big one based on the few times I ran into him...”  
Ella smirked, hers was much crueler looking the angels. “Really? Not the fact that you've seen it?”  
Sam's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. “Wha...what?” He didn't expect to think the girl to say that.  
“Did he give you and your brother a porno? Yes, it had instructions on how to lock the devil up but it also did show...well... everything...”  
Sam's face flushed a little before looking down at the table. “I think Dean watched it all... but I guess I did see...”  
She let out a giggle, pulling the hunter's attention. “Too bad he's stuck with me... it was impressive... from what I saw in his memories...”  
“Um...” Sam started unable to find something to say to that. This only made her smile at him. “I did not think...”  
“What... I'm worse than him? Sam... seeing what he did in the past, made me realize that I needed to let this part out more...”  
Sam nodded at her before looking off thinking. “Why did you say yes to him?”  
She looked down before sighing. “An old story in my family was that the messenger of god embodied one of my ancestors. The angel never gave a name but they spoke of being almost as old as God himself... well... that made them an archangel. It was said that the only one send down with a message was Gabriel...” She paused before tracing a few symbols on the table. “Some story's told that the bloodline of someone that was an angel's vessel can easily hold the same angel... was just a story but I grew up on it, kept me thinking life was much bigger then what it was. When I heard him talk to me, I didn't even let him finish talking... I just said yes... he sounded in pain...”  
Sam looked shocked before smiling at her as he reached and lightly touched her hand. “I would have done the same thing... knowing Gabriel is alive changes things...” He looked off thinking before looking up to see Ella holding a knowing smile on her lips.  
“Sam... are you aware that....” She paused as she tried to stand up but wobble more. “Shit... I need to sleep...” She said before Sam quickly moved around to help her.  
“Do you mind using my bed?” He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders only to have her lean into him.  
“Dude... my body had slept right next to you... it's fine...” She laughed before she took a sharp breath and looking up at Sam a little shocked.  
Sam looked down to see gold wings show up on her shoulders. “Gabriel?”  
The angel snickered before almost tripping over her feet. “Guess we both need sleep...” She mumbled before pushing more into the hunter. Sam sighed before moving his arm to around her ribs and shifting to be able to lift her up. “Whoa!” She yelped before looking at the hunter, she felt very small in his arms.  
“Sorry... I might be a bad thing to have your trip right now...” He said before getting to the door of the bedroom, opening it before turning to carry the angel in the room.  
'Awwww...' Ella said to the angel before she just sighed, too tired to shoot a comeback at her.  
Sam moved to the bed before taking a seat and slowly laid Gabriel down on the top blanket. “Do you need help with...” He started to ask only to see the long yawn from the angel. “Here...” He smiled at her before moving the blanket, her moving a little to help, and covered her up. He was about to get up when the angel's hand gripped his before she smiled softly. “Ah... I can stay if you want...” He started only to get a nod from Gabriel. “Alright...” He said before jumping at the door closing, guessing the angel did it before he propped himself up on the pillows and started to read a book he got out last night. He was not tried but if Gabriel wanted the company, he was more then willing to be around her.


End file.
